


Order Up

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jimmy runs an errand for his team.





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #591 "the needs of the many"

“Okay,” said the cashier, brightly, “that’s sixteen double cheeseburgers, twelve orders of fries, ten orders of chicken nuggets, seven bacon cheeseburgers, two side salads, three colas, three diet colas, one root beer, one lemonade, and three apple pies. All to go. Is that right?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”

She rang up the order, helping him to balance the bags and drink containers. “Big party?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, “just a lot of friends who forget to stop and feed themselves.”

“Well, it sounds like they’re lucky to have a friend like you.”

Jimmy smiled. “We’re all pretty lucky.”

THE END


End file.
